


Don't Forget the Mistletoe

by Happy Haruhiko (Trinket)



Series: Junjou Petto [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Happy%20Haruhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhiko Usami has decided to give his two lovers a little surprise gift during the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters within this fanfiction belong to Nakamura Shungiku, save one.

Outside the world was covered in a glittering blanket of the softest ermine; the mild winds blew over, as tiny frozen flakes fell from the heavens. These were said to be the tears of angels that winter had frozen, chiseling a variety of sizes and shapes, truly Father Winter was indeed an artist of fine caliber. Sparkling baby blue eyes stared out through the window, slightly wavy locks getting in the way as he reached up to secure a string of lights around the window, shaking up a can to make the frosted look last longer than it took for the suns rays to warm the real frost on the window away.

Little was he aware that one of his lovers had returned home. Strong arms encircled his waist, causing him to nearly topple backwards, but the man a few steps below standing on the ground caught him. One of his hands curled into a fist, holding it over his heart as his eyes closed tightly as he asked in annoyance. "Haruhiko, what the hell!" He managed to turn around and although he had a ready glare and admonishment set to go on his tongue, he gulped back the words that had risen, unable to be voiced as they fled from the tip of his tongue.

Those dark blue eyes that were almost black behind those spectacles were frightening enough without the man frowning down at him, or at least, he wasn't smiling. It had been awhile since the man had really and completely made him nervous, that was a matter of years ago now, when they'd first started going out, the three of them, he himself, Haruhiko Usami and Akimitsu Takatsuki.

The taller man gazed down at him through his glasses, which had caught the light and glinted, causing Tamura to wince, shuttering his eyes from the bright glare. "H-haru?" when the glint was gone he opened his eyes to stare up at him, watching as the older mans mouth quirked into a smirk, using his free hand to adjust his spectacles. His other hand was resting on Tamura's spine, just above his buttock. He felt a shiver run through him, gulping nervously as he tried to press Haruhiko away, which only caused the older man to tighten his hold on him and bring his body flush against his.

Haruhiko gazed down with a smirk at Tamura. "I know the perfect Christmas present to give to Aki-chan."

Tamura laughed nervously, even if that sentence alone wasn't worrisome, the tone which Haruhiko used while saying it was, "Oh...oh! I-is that so?"

The slightly older man continued to smirk, it wasn't really a smile so it did nothing to ease Tamura's nervousness that had plagued him the moment he knew Haruhiko was home, without Akimitsu, with that look he was giving him. He felt like a trapped animal, though he loved both his lovers, Haru and Aki. Yet right now, he felt like he wanted to be a hundred miles away from their home, which happened to be the Usami Estate.

Finally after a few moments had ticked by, Haruhiko - finally, told him what he had planned. "Yes. You see my lovely Tamura," he used his free hand, curling his index finger and slowly tilting Tamura's head up, who was only a couple inches shorter than him, to stare directly up into his bespectacled eyes.

Tamura shivered at the touch, it felt slightly ticklish, "Haru?" He questioned in a thick whisper.

"You forgot to give Akimitsu a kiss when he was standing beneath the mistletoe last night."

Tamura blinked, "Forgot? I didn't forget anything. I must not have seen..." his voice trailed off as Haruhiko's smirk got bigger. What was up with him, he wondered.

"That's just as bad Tamura." He wrapped his hand beneath Tamura's jawline around part of his neck, his palm touching the sandy haired blonde's throat. His head descended till his lips were but a hairbreadth away from Tamura's. "You'll need to be punished," he softly brushed his mouth over the lighter haired mans before stepping back. "And I know just what it should be." He whirled Tamura around and pushed him toward the archway into the hall.

"What are you talking about! We, we don't do this anymore...right?"

"Tamura," Haruhiko growled deeply, causing the off-duty doctor to shuddered and swallow back any other protest. "Go take a quick bath and then when you're finished, go lay down on our bed."

That seemed reasonable enough to Tamura, until Haruhiko with a warning low voice spoke again, "And don't put anything on, except the thigh high black silk stockings. Don't forget this is at one and the same time a little punishment for you and a present for Aki-chan."

Sometimes Tamura wondered if it might have been better to go back to his carefree, hit on anyone be they male or female days, then again he loved Akimitsu and even the sometimes sick bastard Haurhiko.

Haruhiko lifted his hand to his mouth, and gave a grunting cough, which had Tamura gritting his teeth together for a moment, "Yes...Sir..." and with that he went to bathe as he'd been directed. He didn't want to fuel the slightly older man into doing something even stranger than whatever he already had planned.

* * *

The dark haired man watched silently as Tamura left the room, one corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as he flipped open his cellphone to call Akimitsu. A few rings later and the youngest of his lovers picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Aki-chan, its Haruhiko."

"Haru!" It sounded as though Akimitsu were happy to hear from him. "What do I owe the pleasure of this call to?"

"You're sounding chipper Aki-chan."

"Well, I am on my way home. The conference ended earlier than expected, although it will take awhile to get home," on Akimitsu's end of the line, the young doctor's lips twisted into a pout inside the limousine that Haruhiko had had prepared for him to use whenever he was finished there.

"I see, well then, you're going to be in for a nice treat while you're riding home then."

Brilliant emerald green eyes blinked, "A treat?" He asked suspiciously, "What exactly are you up to now Haru?"

"Just put on the headphones to the limousines television. I'll send feed from here to you in about another ten minutes, so just turn the television on and wait, okay my dear Aki-chan?"

Akimitsu inside the limousine placed one leg over the other, trying to get comfortable. "Alright, but can't you tell me what its about?"

"No, because its a present and therefore supposed to be a surprise. I'm going to show it to you before you can unwrap it."

Akimitsu was a little confused at that, "Okay..." he wondered if Haruhiko just wanted him to see how big the gift was and how well it was wrapped. Either way he decided to humor the older man, who hung up shortly afterward.

* * *

Tamura once out of the bath and having dried off, though a few droplets of water still clung to his nearly naked form, naked save for the ridiculous black stockings Haruhiko had demanded he wear, wandered toward the bedroom. His still damp sandy blonde hair looked a shade or two darker than it actually was as he walked into the room he shared with his two lovers. ' _What exactly is Haruhiko planning?_ ' he wondered as he kneeled down on the bed, crawling up to the head board, in the very center of the overly large mattress.

He turned onto his back, placing his head on the large fluffed up pillow in the center, shivering as a cool breeze wafted through the room as the glass doors opened from the balcony, as the tall, dark, handsome and arrogant man walked in, turning for only a moment to close the doors. He carried something in his hand, though Tamura couldn't quite make out what it was as it was wrapped up in a box.

When he went to sit up, Haruhiko had already sat down on the bed and was hovering over him, placing one hand on the center of his torso to hold him down.

"Haru?" He stared up questioningly at the man in spectacles, uncertain and anxious about whatever it was that the man still dressed in a business suit had planned.

Almost black eyes glittered behind those lenses, as the dark haired man opened the box, pulling out a butt plug, which featured vibration. At the sight of it Tamura's eyes widened, causing Haruhiko to chuckle darkly. "Don't worry Tamura," he lightly brushed a strand of hair behind the naked mans ear. "It's not going to hurt, after all its not like we haven't played with toys before."

"I...I know..." his breathing had hitched so that his words sounded slightly strangled, a slight red hue brightening his face just across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His eyes had fluttered, shielding them from the intensity of the other mans gaze.

Haruhiko pulled out a bottle of lubricant and poured some onto his hand, "Spread your legs Tamura."

He almost felt like saying no, only because it was embarrassing. He wondered too how the hell this could be a present for Aki. However when he felt a moist tongue brush over his nipple he gasped, his body shivering as Haruhiko helped to part his legs for him.

He whimpered when he felt the cool liquid gel that the other man rubbed around his anus, before dipping two of his fingers in. Fingers which knew him too well, as did Aki's, though only Haru was there at the moment, as they found his prostate gland. At that touch his body jumped, a strangled cry erupting from him. "H-haru..." he gasped.

Haruhiko, had he not had a plan, might have just undone his button fly and fucked Tamura until they were both satiated. However this was to be a nice little present for Akimitsu, and he liked the idea of it being a punishment for Tamura seeing as how he was going about it.

He removed his fingers from Tamura's ass, listening to the man moan a protest. The older of the Usami brothers had plans, as he took the butt plug and lathered it with lubricant, before brushing the tip of it against the sandy blond's entrance.

Baby blue eyes widened as the man felt something other than the warmth of Haruhiko's fingers or something else warm belonging to the other male, press against his asshole and slowly, so slowly slip inside of him. "S-stop!" he cried out, but it was already too late.

Haruhiko leaned over him, his voice almost purring like a cat that had swallowed a pitiful canary, "You're not going to take it out... are you?" He arched a brow, taking one of Tamura's nipples between his forefinger and thumb and rolling it back and forth between them.

The lighter haired of the two men could only manage to shake his head. The darker headed man smiled slightly, before his mouth captured Tamura's.

Their tongues collided, Haruhiko's seeking to dominate that of the man beneath him as he sucked on his tongue, pressing their lips together so close that their teeth clacked a time or two against each others. Tamura's hands lifted into the still clothed mans dark hair, gasping as the other gave his longer lighter strands a hard tug, allowing Haruhiko's tongue to delve into his mouth all the deeper.

Tamura could feel Haruhiko's tongue glide across his, the tip of it tickling the sensitive roof of his mouth. The darker man's tongue thrusting into his mouth, circling around his tongue so deep that he wasn't able to swallow, could hardly breath. As Haruhiko's mouth left his a trail of saliva dribbled down both corners of the naked mans mouth, while the string of saliva, which still connected their mouths together, snapped only when Haruhiko sat up on the bed and left. The string of saliva falling onto Tamura's chest.

Haruhiko felt hot, his pants ready to burst from the painfully restricted bulge, but he'd relieve himself elsewhere, wanting to leave Tamura as he was just for Akimitsu when he arrived. He himself could wait to join them later and thoroughly fuck them both. However before he left, he brushed his thumb over their mingled saliva which had fallen to the naked mans chest and then brushed it over one of the hardened pink nipples, causing Tamura's mouth to open on a moaning gasp. He looked so damn erotic with the saliva streaming in two or three lines from his mouth, gasping for breath, his eyes smokey blue with desire.

He whispered, "Until Aki-chan gets here and says you can, you're not allowed to cum." He smirked at Tamura as those eyes lighter than his widened. Leaning over him once more, he placed a wireless earpiece into one of his ears, "I'll give you directions on what to do, and I'll be watching you from my little movie room."

Tamura frowned up at him, muttering, "Jerk."

"I'll let that one slide, this time, but if you say it again, it'll just make things worse." He chuckled darkly behind his hand, as Tamura's mouth clamped shut. He was sure however it wouldn't be closed for long as he made his way to the room where he sat in one of his comfortable easy chairs.

* * *

Speaking into the microphone which was connected to the earpiece so that his voice wouldn't be heard on the television he'd told Akimitsu to turn on earlier, "Now, be good and do as you're told. We're making a movie for Aki-chan to watch," though little did Tamura know that Akimitsu would already be watching it starting just about now as he flipped on the switch to send the video feed directly to the limousine which Akimitsu was traveling in.

Haruhiko had also taken the wireless remote to the butt plug, turning it on to the lightest setting first.

* * *

Tamura wished he could wipe that smirk off of Haruhiko's face, the man having made him so fucking hot and bothered and then had just up and left. However as he heard the man over the earpiece his face flushed. Damn the mans voice was sexy, and just thinking about Akimitsu made him shiver.

He was however not expecting to feel the butt plug inside him begin to vibrate. His eyes rounded as he whimpered, his hands digging into the sheets beneath him. Haruhiko had told him he couldn't cum until Aki was home and only if he allowed it, how the hell was he supposed to hold out, with that inside of him, and _fucking vibrating!_

Again he heard Haruhiko's voice over the earpiece, causing his face to heat, but if he didn't do as instructed he didn't know what other things the man might have planned, this was enough torture as it was for something as ridiculous as not noticing Akimitsu standing beneath the mistletoe last night.

Uncurling one hand from the sheets, he lifted it, directing it toward his chest, running his fingers over a turgid nipple, taking it between his index and thumb and tugging on it. As he did so the butt plug seemed to vibrate faster, causing him to lift his hips as he tweaked his nipple, his head going back into the pillows as his mouth opened, the trail of saliva still dribbling down from the corner of his mouth as he let loose a loud strangled moan.

His knees in the air, he parted his legs further, lifting himself up onto his elbows, his eyes half-lidded as he whimpered, "A-ki...p-please..." he gasped his body shuddering as that damn Haruhiko again notched up the vibration speed of that butt plug he'd slid inside of him. "Take me!" His breath hitched as he fell back onto the pillows, his hands going up to hold onto the headboard, his body squirming back and forth.

Beads of perspiration formed on his body from trying to hold back even as he felt the vibrations run through his back door up to his balls and through his cock. It had turned a dark purple from being so close, yet whenever he felt like he was going to burst he'd squeeze his legs shut and only hope he didn't give out.

His eyes were watery from the sheer willpower he was exerting and from the need, the desire to cum that salty tears had escaped the corner of his eyes, a few mingling with the saliva that clung to his lips and chin.

"I...I need you...A-AKI!" he cried out Akimitsu's diminutive on a loud hoarse moan as his body shuddered, so close to the end, but he was holding out pretty well, as he whimpered. "P-please... l-let me c-cum," he pulled on the headboard as his body moved down the bed just a bit until he could go no further without letting go of what he held onto.

He sat up shakingly at the end edge of the bed, his black silk stockinged feet flat against the mattress, his knees just about level with his chin, before he fell back, his arms above his head, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed as he panted. Only right then did Haruhiko set the vibration on the lowest setting.

He didn't notice the mistletoe yet, that dangled just above from the center of the canopy top of the bed.

* * *

Haruhiko lifted up his cellphone, speed dialing Akimitsu's number, turning off the microphone to Tamura's earpiece for just a minute. "I see you're in the driveway, so, do you want to unwrap your present now?" He asked of the bright golden haired blonde on the other end of the connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Takatsuki Akimitsu is an OC, belonging to my roleplay partner. Akimitsu is Shinobu's older cousin by three years. Tamura is the given-name we've decided to use for Tsumori. It was my fault during roleplay that I kept calling Tsumori, Tamura. Thus when I later re-read the source we decided to keep the name as no full name has ever yet been given to the bloke. I have a semi-outline for a long fic of how these three got together, but that's something I dare not tackle on my own.


End file.
